Broken Hearts Or Summer Romances?
by HarryPotterGirl394
Summary: Ron breaks up his girlfriend of two years, Hermione Granger, for another girl, she seeks comfort in the friendship of one half of the Weasley Twins, quickly realizing that there's so much more to him than just his prankster stereotype...
1. Chapter 1

'**Broken Hearts...Or Summer Romances?' **

**Set in 1999**

**AN: Set in No-one died (Especially not Fred) universe, Still mostly DH compliant though.**

**For now, this is a T, but I do love writing Sex Scenes, so it might move up to an M in later chapters **

**Disclaimer: This magical story belongs to J., which, unfortunately, isn't myself... **

**Chapter One-The Break Up...**

Hermione was the last to get of off the Hogwarts Express, following her two best friends and boyfriend closely, trying not to get lost in the crowd, she reached for Ron's hand gently grasping onto it, but he discretely pulled away from her friendly gesture, he'd been ignoring her embraces for the past month, she thought it was because of stress or their final year at Hogwarts and the fact that all of the teachers had been even harsher to them this year, putting constant pressure on them to do well in their exams, for they were the first class to graduate since before the defeat of Voldemort, they had to make a good impression, but that was all over now, with that thought, Hermione sighed sadly, glancing back at the Hogwarts Express for what might be the last time. Her thoughts were interrupted by Mrs Weasley pulling her into a tight motherly hug. She smiled into the plump lady's warm embrace, ever since she'd had to obliviate her parents in the War, Mrs Weasley had been like her mother figure to her and the Weasleys had accepted her as part of their all ready big ever-growing family, she loved how safe and content she felt when she stayed in The Burrow now, she even dared to call it her home, much to Mrs Weasley request of course.

"Let's get you home now, shall we dears?" Mrs Weasley said, smiling up at Hermione who was now slightly taller than her, "You must be exhausted! Did you eat well on the train? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mum" Ginny said, smiling, "We all ate and we're all fine, now can we get home?"

"Of course, sweetheart!" Mrs Weasley promptly agreed.

•••

"How's our ickle Ronnykins?" Fred and George said, the second Ron walked through the door, earning a glare from Ron and a slightly jealous Ginny and a small smile from Harry and Hermione.

"And of course, our favorite little sister!" Fred immediately added, seeing the glare his baby sister was giving him.

"Of course! Not to forget Potter and our favorite little bookworm!" George said, winking at them, causing them both to smile back, Hermione had grown fond of the Weasley Twins excitable personalities that she once found annoying, sure their immature pranks still irritated her to no end, but she enjoyed how they could always make her laugh when they wanted to.

"Of course, how could we forget, Gred!" Fred said, smirking.

"I honestly don't know, Forge!" George replied.

"All right, enough, Boys!" Mrs Weasley said, smiling fondly at her twin boys before retreating to the kitchen, as soon at she was gone everyone relaxed and sat down on the available chairs.

Hermione sat next to Ron on the nearest settee, leaning her head on his shoulder as the group began talking, he groaned, before saying loudly, "Hermione, Can you move your head please?"

Everyone went silent, Hermione lifted her head and raised an eyebrow at Ron, he'd never actually told her straight that he didn't want her near him before, she couldn't help but wonder why he was being so off, they had finished their exams, there was no worries of Voldemort or Wars, they were happy, weren't they?

"Are you okay, Ron?" Hermione asked quietly as the room began to liven up again, he looked at her seriously.

"We need to talk, Hermione" He said, before standing up and gesturing for her to follow him into the dining room, she did so reluctantly, she had a feeling she knew what he wanted to 'talk' about and she didn't like it, once in the next room he turned to her and sighed.

"Look, Hermione, you're one of my best friends and I love you as a best friend, but I'm not in love with you anymore, I've met someone else and I can't keep on hurting you by keeping this a secret anymore, we can't keep on seeing each other" He said, quietly, wincing, as if preparing himself for her reaction.

"Who?" Hermione whispered, her voice hoarse as a lump formed in her throat and tears threatened to spill her eyes.

"Hannah Abbott" Ron answered, "Sorry, Hermione. I've been seeing her for a few weeks now, I just didn't know how to tell you"

"A few weeks?" Hermione said, her voice suddenly sharp, that means...he'd been cheating on her, Hermione instantly saw red, "You, You, You, pompous, heartless, cruel man, how dare you not tell me, how dare you go and see someone else behind my back!" she knew those weren't her best combination of words, but she was too angry to care, "and then you come in here and tell me that you just don't love me anymore, do you think that's acceptable, Ronald?"

Ron stared back at her, his eyes wide with shock, she looked like a young Molly Weasley, with her hands on her hips, the stern glare fixed on her features and the fire raging in her dark brown eyes, "I can't help who I fall in love with, Hermione!" he spoke defensively.

"No, you can't, Ronald! But you could have helped acting on those feelings before telling your girlfriend of two years, cruelly disregarding my feelings and cheating on me with someone else!" Hermione raged, she knew everyone would be able to hear her rant but she didn't care at that moment; she angrily wiped away the tears that had worked their way down her cheeks.

"It's not like I could tell you Hermione! I knew you would instantly start ranting at me with that huge mouth of yours, not even giving me a second to explain, no wonder I fell out of love with you, I couldn't stand spending one more second in your company, no wonder you've never had a serious relationship before, you scare any boy who falls for you away and you always will!" Ron raged, the same fire raging in his eyes, before seeing her face soften into an expression of hurt and heartbreak, tears freely falling by the time he screamed his last sentence in her face.

"Well, Ronald, if that's how you truly feel about me, I guess this concludes our conversation. Goodbye R-Ronald" Hermione said strongly, determined to keep her voice steady but not succeeding as it wavered when she spoke his name softly, disappointment and hurt lacing in her words, she turned on her heel and walked out of the dining room into the lounge, she felt everyone in the rooms concerned stares boring into her skull as she stared at the pattern on the carpet, walking through the room slowly and out of the front door, before beginning to run, Hermione looked up, the sun was setting, the sky looked beautiful, then it blurred as fresh tears filled Hermione's eyes, she stopped, looking around, she could faintly hear someone's voice, calling out to her, but through the thoughts going around in her head she couldn't make out how far away they were or who that voice belonged to, she decided she would go to her favorite spot in the whole of The Burrow and with that she began running again, across the field and into the woods, down to the lake, walking across to the side that nobody went to, before sitting down at a huge cherry blossom tree and she pulled up her knees to her face and cried, Hermione never cried, but Ronald's words kept playing around in her mind, causing fresh sobs to escape her throat, was she really that horrible? Did he really feel as though he would rather cheat on her and lie to her than tell her his true feelings? She felt angry, she felt betrayed, he wasn't just some boyfriend, he was one of her best friends and had been for a long time, he was the last person she would expect something like this from. It just wasn't fair.

She heard a leaf crunch, Hermione's breath caught in her throat, she reached into her pocket for her wand, wiping her tears with her free hand, before looking up and surveying the area, a patch of orange hair caught her eye and she let a sigh of relief, it was Fred Weasley.

"Hey, What happened?" Fred asked, sitting down next to Hermione and pulling her into a tight hug, Hermione blushed, realizing she was crying in front of one of the infamous Weasley twins.

"Ron cheated on me, with Hannah Abbott, he told me he didn't love me and he's been seeing her behind my back" Hermione said, bracing herself for the jokes or sarcastic comments that she believed were about to come from Fred.

"That little bastard, I'm going to hex him so hard next time I see him" Fred said, seriously, "Or I would, if Ginny and George haven't beaten me to it"

"What?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide.

"We heard the last thing he shouted at you, it was kind of hard not to, he really does have a huge gob and that was enough to make my baby sister want to castrate little Ronnykins" He said, smirking, Hermione laughed at the thought.

"Why are you here? Not that I don't appreciate it, but..." Hermione trailed off.

"You're wondering why one of the Weasley twins is actually being serious for once whilst letting you cry on their shoulder, right?" Fred supplied, Hermione nodded, realizing that she was actually crying on his shoulder but she couldn't bring herself to move her head and apologize, Fred Weasley smelled delicious she noted as she took a deep breath.

"To answer your question, I came here because I knew you probably needed someone to talk to and Ginny was too busy trying to murder my little brother whilst my twin and Potter were trying to hold her back, so I decided I would do the honers and come and comfort our little bookworm in her hour of need" Fred answered, Hermione smiled.

"I really appreciate it, Fred" She said, before her smiled faded into a frown,"I just can't believe he would do that to me, I mean I wouldn't be too shocked if he was just a boyfriend, but he's been my best friend for so long, I would have thought that meant something..." Hermione said, wondering why she was admitting all of this to Fred Weasley, of all people.

"To most men, yes that would mean something, but to little Ronnykins, who wouldn't know how to charm a woman if me and Georgie spelt it out for him, it doesn't, I mean, I know he's my little brother and all, but I really don't see how he got you to fall so deeply in love with him that you're willing to risk public humiliation by crying on a Weasley twins shoulder, because he dumped you and cheated on you" Fred said, feeling Hermione stiffen at the mention of public humiliation, "I'm not going to prank you, Granger, you can relax, you have my word" she relaxed, because the Weasley twins never went broke their promises, he stopped speaking, as if he'd expected her to say something, she didn't know what to say, she was just thankful that he'd gotten her to stop crying.

"Thank you" She whispered finally, "For everything"

"Any time, Granger. You know, there's more to me than my devilishly handsome face and witty hilarious remarks" Fred said, Hermione laughed, he was back to prankster Fred, but she was okay with that, she'd seen a new side of him.

"Yeah, you're right, you're also _completely_ modest" Hermione commented dryly, sarcasm practically dripping from her words.

"Alright, Granger, I get it" He grinned down at her, before his face turned serious, well as serious as Fred's face would comply, "You are okay though, right?"

"Yeah, thanks to your modest, handsome, hilarious self, I think I'll be okay" Hermione said.

"That's my unbearable charm for you" He said, with a wink before standing up and reaching out his hand to help her up, she took it, a pleasant tingling sensation running through her hand as she did, he felt it too, he pulled her up to her feet and she stood there smiling at him.

"Thank you" She said, he just smiled at her for a few moments, before realizing that he was still yet to release her hand from his, he immediately dropped her hand in embarrassment, she smirked at him but he could have swore that he'd seen a flicker of disappointment pass through her eyes as he left go of her hand, he shook his head, must be imagining things...

AN: Like it? I'd love to hear you're feedback. Review telling me if you liked it Constructive criticism is welcome also


	2. Chapter 2 Moving On

**Disclaimer: Still doesn't belong to me… I'm just borrowing it :3 **

**Chapter Two- Moving On…**

"Fred" Hermione whispered to the man walking beside her.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" He answered, looking down at her, concern flickering in his eyes as Hermione froze in her tracks.

"I don't think I can go back in there..." She said, louder this time, but still only slightly above a whisper, she gestured to The Burrow they were mere metres away from.

"It'll be okay, 'Mione" Fred reassured her, it didn't seem to help much, "You can come and stay with me and George for a while at the flat if you want? You wont have to see my git of a brother then"Fred said, seriously, "Really? You don't think George would mind?" She asked.

"Nope, Georgie will understand that you don't want to be in the same house as Ronnykins right now" Fred said confidently as they reached the front door of the Weasley home. Hermione froze; stepping aside to allow Fred to go first, silently grateful that she didn't have to face the intense stares they would receive as they walked inside first. Fred nodded in silent understanding and reached for the front door, opening it and, without hesitation walked inside, a grin immediately spreading across his face, he was definitely back to prankster Fred.

Hermione walked in after him, looking up to see 5 sets of eyes on her and Fred, belonging to Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Harry, George and Ginny, they all had different expressions on their faces. Mrs Weasley looked relieved, probably because she was home safely. Mr Weasley looked calm, as usual and smiled at Hermione when she looked at him. Harry looked like he wanted to kill Ron, so did Ginny, but she also looked like she wanted to run up to Hermione and pull her into a bone crushing hug, but was restraining herself and George just looked normal, he was grinning at Hermione but she saw concern flickering in his eyes, she smiled back at him.

"Oh. Hermione dear, you had us all so worried, we didn't have a clue where you were, we've been waiting for you for hours!" Mrs Weasley said, in her usual motherly tone, before standing up and pulling Hermione into a tight hug, Hermione politely hugged her back.

"Thank you for your concern, Mrs Weasley, I'm sorry for causing such trouble" Hermione said quietly.

"It's not your fault, dear! Don't you ever think that, it's Ronald's fault, It's such a same, Hermione, I really thought you and Ronald were made for each other" Mrs Weasley sad sadly, her eyes welling up with tears, Hermione smiled sadly.

"It's okay, Mrs Weasley. Me and Ronald can still be friends, if he wants to of course, just give me some time to get my head around it..." Hermione said, she didn't particularly want to stay friends with Ron, but she felt as though she owed it to Mrs Weasley, especially after everything she'd done for her over the years, "Also, if it's okay with you, Mrs Weasley, and you George, Fred has offered for me to stay with the twins for a while, just until I get over Ron, Is that okay?"

Mrs Weasley looked disappointed for a moment, as if her real daughter had just told her she was moving out, before she smiled and said, "Of course, dear, but remember you're welcome back whenever you feel like your ready, I would hate to loose the close bond you have with this family just because of my son's mindless actions"

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley" Hermione said, smiling, Mrs Weasley smiled at her before saying her goodbyes and going into the kitchen to cook dinner, Mr Weasley following close behind.

"So, Granger, When are you going to be moving into Chateau Le Weasley?" George asked as he grinned down at her.

"Um... I don't know, as soon as possible, are you sure you don't mind?" Hermione asked, anxiously, she didn't want George to feel like she was a burden.

"Of course I don't! Having a beautiful bookworm to test our products out on is going to be excellent, right Freddie?" George said, looking behind Hermione, she turned to see Fred standing behind her, he grinned mischievously.

"Right, Georgie" He looked down at Hermione who looked worried, he winked at her, "Only joking, 'Mione, but do you think you can be ready by tomorrow?" He asked, "Yes" Hermione answered immediately, both twins grinned, "Wicked" they said in unison, Hermione smiled at them, wondering how they always did that.

•••

"We need to talk. Now!" Ginny said, her expression was unreadable as she grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her upstairs and into their shared bedroom, Hermione went willingly, she'd already been expecting this from Ginny," Tell me everything!" Ginny said, looking concerned.

"What do you mean?" Hermione replied, shutting their bedroom door behind her.

"I mean with my bastard of a brother, how dare he break up with you! Why did he do it?" Ginny asked, pulling Hermione to sit down on her bed.

"He broke up with me because he didn't love me romantically anymore and he's fallen in love with Hannah Abbott, he's been cheating on me with her for a few weeks now" Hermione said, feeling the tears well up behind her eyes, how could he do this to her? He was one of her best friends...Hermione blinked back tears and stared down at the ground, realizing just how much she'd asked herself that question over the past few hours.

"My brothers such a git!" Ginny exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her best friends shoulders and pulling her into a hug, Hermione hugged Ginny back, but surprisingly the tears that welled up in her eyes didn't fall, she was glad, she'd shed enough tears over him today, "I don't really want to talk about Ronald right now, Gin. Can we talk about something else?" Hermione asked, pulling away from the hug.

"Sure... How about my other big brothers, how did Fred persuade you to move in with him and George?" Ginny asked.

"When I went out into the field Fred followed me, he let me cry on his shoulder, tried to comfort me, made me laugh, then told me that everyone would be getting worried and we should probably be getting back inside, I didn't really want to face Ronald, he said I could move there for a little bit, if I wanted to, just so I didn't have to face the tension as much" Hermione said, smiling as she remembered how sweet Fred had been to her, he was like a completely different man, not that the normal Fred wasn't sweet, but he just never took things seriously.

"At least Fred knows how to treat a woman!" Ginny said, smirking, "It sounds like he's already charmed you more than Ron ever did" She joked; Hermione blushed slightly, looking down at the ground.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Fred's just a friend. An acquaintance even" Hermione denied, she meant it, she really did, she loved Ron, she barely knew Fred, he was a prankster, she was a know-it-all, they were totally wrong for each other.

"Of course" Ginny said, but the tone of her voice blatantly showed that she didn't believe a word Hermione was saying, "But I know Fred would never hurt you like Ron just has"

Hermione was surprised by her words, she knew the Weasley Twins were known flirts, they'd certainly made a name for themselves during their time at Hogwarts, but she'd never heard a rumor about either of them cheating on a girl, or hurting them, she smiled slightly, they were good men, at least she still had a friend in them, even if Ron wanted nothing to do with her, suddenly she realized something.

"Where is Ron?" She asked Ginny, who immediately looked annoyed and sympathetic.

"He...um... He went to Hannah's house. After me, Harry, George and Mum all had a go at him, telling him how much of an idiot he was for hurting you, he said he didn't need this from his own family and that if anyone needed him he would be staying at Hannah's, none of us knew who Hannah was when he said that, sorry 'Mione" Ginny said, getting ready for Hermione to start crying on her shoulder, surprisingly those tears didn't come.

"I suppose I'm glad he's happy, I'd rather him be happy with her than miserable with me. Don't get me wrong, I still want to castrate him for cheating on me, but I'd rather know now and be able to move on than continue to be lied to, right?" Hermione said, she wondered why she wasn't crying anymore, had she really moved on that quickly? No, she still loved Ron, but like a more like a brother than a boyfriend she suddenly realized. She was more upset that he'd lied to her and said such cruel things to her, but she wasn't heartbroken, just deeply disappointed.

"You're right, 'Mione" Ginny said, smiling reassuringly, she could see that Hermione was having an internal battle with herself as she stared at the ground. Her brow was furrowed and her eyes glazed over, as if she was deeply lost in thought, suddenly, she spoke, "I don't love Ron, I mean, I love him like a brother, but I think I was with him more because it felt like what was expected of us, not what our hearts wanted. I mean, I loved him at first, but once we were back at Hogwarts and no longer in danger from the War, we drifted apart and because I was so caught up in my N.E.W.T.S. it took me until now to realize that" Hermione admitted, "He hurt me, a lot, but... I don't think it was because I loved him romantically, I think it was because he cheated on me, lied to me and made me feel like I didn't matter to him, as a best friend or as anything, really" Hermione knew she was babbling, but Ginny listened intently, trying to understand what Hermione was saying.

"I could tell the spark wasn't there anymore, 'Mione. It wasn't the same as it used to be with you two at Hogwarts, it changed, that wasn't your fault, but I think that now Ron's moved on, you shouldn't hold back, you deserve much better than my brother" Ginny said carefully, smiling, Hermione smiled back.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Gin" She said, pulling Ginny into a hug.

"When are you moving in with Fred and George?" Ginny asked, Hermione hated having to leave Ginny but she couldn't stand living with Ron at the moment.

"Tomorrow" Hermione answered.

"If anyone can cheer you up and make you forget about Ron, it's them" Ginny said, smiling fondly at the thought of her twin brothers.

"I know, Fred already proved that today" Hermione answered, standing up to get changed, as she turned her back she missed Ginny's knowing smile, Hermione really did need to move on...

AN: Sorry this Chapters a bit short :3 Like it? I'd love to hear your feedback, Review please?

Also, Thank you so much to those of you who did Review my first chapter! I've taken your advice and I hope I've improved from your comments! Once again Thank you! I really appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3 Insinuations and Twin Charms

AN: Sorry for the delay in updating, I've had exams that have been taking up the majority of my time.

Disclaimer: Still not mine. These amazing characters belong to the one and only J..

**Chapter 3- Arguments, Insinuations & Twin Charms.**

Hermione sighed, looking around Ginny's room, the room in which she'd lived in since just after the War, she was moving today, she'd packed everything and the Weasleys were downstairs waiting for her, she was definitely going to miss living with her girl best friend, but it was for the best. She pulled out her wand, casting a checking charm on the room, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything, she hadn't. She looked down at her suitcase and cast a levitating charm before walking downstairs with the heavy suitcase floating in front of her.

"Oh, Hermione, Dear, I'm going to miss you so much!" Mrs Weasley said, pulling Hermione in to a tight hug the second she reached the bottom step of the stairs, making her levitating suitcase drop to the ground with a thump, Hermione inwardly groaned but hugged the older witch back, "You're still coming round at least once a week for dinner, no arguments, I will get the twins to drag you round if I must"

Hermione smiled at Mrs Weasley reassuringly noticing the tears in the older woman's eyes, "Don't worry, Mrs Weasley, you'll still see me, I'm only moving to Fred and George's-"

"WHAT?" Someone shouted cutting off Hermione. It was Ron, everybody jumped, startled by the sudden outburst. They all turned to see an angry Ron standing at the front door, nobody had heard him come in, but he looked furious. Ginny, Harry, Fred and George all stepped forward to block him from Hermione, but she shook her head, giving them a 'let him speak' look, knowing he wouldn't do anything to stupid in front of his parents, they stepped back, leaving the couple to speak, "I break up with you, leave for a day, then I come back home and you're already fucking my brothers, you little slut!"

Hermione was shocked at his harsh insinuation, but decided to stay calm, his voice was slurred and he was clearly drunk judging by the fact that he couldn't even walk in a straight line, "I am _not _sleeping with your brothers, Ronald. Even if I was, it's none of your business, I don't belong to you and you were already sleeping with Hannah Abbott before you decided to end this relationship"

"Oh, so you wont let me get in your knickers but it's fine for my older brothers too, is it?" Ron said, glaring down at Hermione, only inches away from her, she wondered how he'd moved so quickly. His breathing was short and ragged, his face crimson and his eyes cold, why he was so mad? He was the one who'd broken up with her, not the other way round.

"I told you time and time again, Ronald, I was waiting until after graduation to have sex with you, I didn't want any distractions, such as an unplanned pregnancy, whilst I was preparing to take my N.E.W.T.S!" Hermione said, trying desperately to keep her voice calm, the room felt tense and she could feel the glares coming of off every Weasley behind her, all aimed at Ron, but he seemed blissfully unaware of them.

"You little whore! You _have_ been shagging my brothers! Talk about keeping it in the family, eh? Who gets to take a ride next? Bill? Charlie?" Ron said, his glare was menacing now, his face was so close to Hermione's she could smell the Fire Whiskey on his breath, he was clearly intoxicated.

"Get. Away. From. Her. Now!" Said Fred from behind her, his voice was low, but his tone was lethal and his eyes were ice cold. Ron seemed to notice this because his eyes flickered with fear before he stepped away from Hermione, turning to face his brother, "And don't you dare call her that ever again, little brother" Fred continued, walking towards Ron, his hands balled into fists so tightly his fingers were white. He looked like he wanted to knock Ron out and was barely restraining himself. Ginny stepped between them, knowing what her brother was capable of, and held them apart form each other.

"I suggest you either go upstairs or get out of this house, right now Ronald" Ginny said, her teeth gritted as she prevented herself from hexing her brother.

"Make me, this is my house, not that little sluts" Ron said, glaring at Hermione, she looked back at him with a hurt expression, a few days ago he was her best friend, now he seemed to despise her.

"It is as much, Hermione's house as it is yours, Ronald Weasley! She has lived here ever since the War and she is like a daughter to your father and I. I can't believe your attitude towards Hermione, I, for one, am absolutely disgusted! Now get upstairs before I send you to Aunt Muriel's for the rest of the summer and don't you even think about leaving this house!" Mrs Weasley ranted, her voice stern.

"But-" Ron began arguing back.

"NO! UPSTAIRS. NOW!" Mrs Weasley shouted, pointing in the direction of the stairs and giving him a warning look.

"Fine" Ron muttered before heading for the stairs not before muttering something along the lines of, "Can't believe they chose her over their own flesh and blood"

Once he was gone everyone turned to Hermione, she was still stunned silent, staring at the stairs Ron had just gone up, the tension in the room was tangible, Fred noticed this and said, "Ready to go see your new home, Miss Granger?" Breaking Hermione from her trance, Hermione smiled slightly and took his outstretched hand.

"I'd love to, Mr Weasley" She said, playing along.

"I shall escort you too the floo then, Madame" Fred said, He knew he was being lame, but it was making Hermione smile and forget about his idiot brother, so he continued, she grinned at him, knowing he was trying to make her smile.

Fred led her to the floo and allowed George to stepped in first, he shouted out "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Flat" before he was gone, Hermione was next, she turned to the Weasleys and smiled at them apologetically, before stepping into the floo and with a flash of green flames she was gone.

"So this is the famous Weasley Twins flat?" Hermione said to George as she stepped out into the flat, it was huge, from what she could tell she was in the living room, behind her she heard the floo activate and Fred step out behind her.

"That it is, Granger" George said, winking at her.

"Now, George and I came up with a sleeping plan last night, I will sleep on the couch like the perfect gentleman I clearly am and you can sleep in my bedroom" Fred said, taking a seat on the couch as George retreated into the kitchen, Hermione walked over and sat beside him.

"I couldn't possibly take your bed, that's not fair, either I sleep on the couch or you come and stay in your bed with me, Fred" Hermione said, then blushed as she realized what she'd just said. Not that she hadn't shared a bed with a boy before, after staying on the run with two boys in a freezing cold tent for a year that was almost inevitable, but Ron and Harry were different, back then neither of them would have tried anything. Fred on the other hand...

"Willing to share a bed with a Weasley twin, are you Granger?" Fred said, smirking at her with that familiar mischievous glint in his eyes, confirming all her thoughts.

"Um, not like that, I mean...just to sleep, not for..." Hermione trailed off, her face turning crimson.

"Just for sleep, gotcha Granger" Fred said, winking at her suggestively.

"I mean it, Frederick!" Hermione said, faking anger.

"He wouldn't dare, from fear of getting his balls hexed of" George shouted from the kitchen, obviously eavesdropping on their conversation. Hermione laughed at that thought and Fred blushed slightly, "Now _that_ is something I'd like to see" George continued, walking into the lounge.

"Alright, Georgie, I get it, no hitting on Granger" Fred said, smirking at his twin.

"No, Freddie, she's all mine" George said, winking at Hermione, who rolled her eyes.

"I don't belong to any body, certainly not to a Weasley Twin" Hermione said, smirking at them.

"Should have known that Mione was too smart to fall for our devilishly good looks and charm, Gred" George said, sitting next to Hermione on the couch.

"I don't know, she hasn't had the full Weasley experience yet, Forge" Fred said, as they both turned towards Hermione and smiled suggestively at her.

"And she doesn't want it" Hermione replied with an amused smile, "Now would you mind showing me to your room, Fred? I need to put my suitcase in there"

Fred stood up and pulled Hermione to her feet, before lifting her suitcase and walking down the hall into his bedroom, looking back to make sure she'd followed, she smiled at him as she walked into the room, looking around the large bedroom.

It was bigger than she'd expected it to be, the walls were painted a light blue shade with a king sized bed in the centre of the room covered with white silk sheets. The left hand side wall was lined with freshly polished wardrobes and the opposite side had a chest of draws alongside a window looking down on the street bellow. There were photos from his days at Hogwarts and memories with George and the rest of the Weasleys lined up on the chest of draws, the remaining walls were covered in posters of Quidditch players and various world cups. The floor was wooden and surprisingly tidy for a man, much less a Weasley, Hermione smiled walking over to the chest of draws and picking up a photo of Fred and George, the day they opened their store, they looked so young and ambitious It was hard to believe that it was only 4 years ago, War really did age people, even Fred and George.

"I remember this day, you and George were so excited about the shop, I tried my hardest not to shout at you when your product gave me a black eye" Hermione said, glaring playfully at Fred, who grinned back.

"Really, Granger? Because from my brother and I's point of view it seemed that you were yelling at the top of your lungs at us to get your eye sorted right that second or you would be the one to make the first of many complaints" He said, grinning at the memory.

"Sorry I ruined your day, but your pranks are sometimes so infuriating it's difficult not to get mad at you" Hermione said, cringing at the memory of shouting at them in the middle of Diagon Alley, whilst they tried not to burst into fits of laughter.

"You didn't ruin our day, It wouldn't have felt right if know-it-all prefect Granger didn't have one final go at us for our products before we became the successful business men we are today" Fred smirked at her.

"Just because your successful does not stop me from having a go at you, Fred Weasley, you're still the same prankster you were before you became famous for it" Hermione replied.

"You know it and I wouldn't have it any other way, at least I know your still as easy to wind up as ever" Fred said, winking at her and walking out of the room, Hermione sighed, maybe it wasn't such a brilliant idea to move in with them after all, but then again, she did need a bit of fun in her life after a year of studying nonstop, maybe the Weasley Twins were the perfect people to help her.

AN: Yay? Nay? (Sorry for the Ron Bashing) Reviews are still greatly appreciated, along with any constructive critism, Thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter! I really appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4 Drinking Games & Nightmares

**Broken Heart Or Summer Romances?**

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me.**

**AN: So sorry for the late update/Short chapter! I've had exams and lots of revision so not a lot of writing time! I promise to have a longer chapter next time!**

**Chapter 4-Drinking Games and Nightmares. **

Hermione sighed, setting the photo back down on the chest of drawers and glancing at the rest of them, smiling as she saw Ginny's grinning face, ten years old and gripping her older brother around the waist as he taught her how to fly a broom, Fred looked so proud to be teaching his little sister something so special. Hermione's eyes traced the photos distractedly, she wasn't surprised at how many involved different members of the Weasley family, they truly were the closest family Hermione had ever witnessed.

She silently grinned to herself before turned on her heel and pulling out her wand from her pocket, casting a charm on her suitcase to unpack itself and put all her clothes and possessions in the appropriate places. Usually she would have done this manually but after the day she'd had she decided she didn't have the energy.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, after a second a voice called out to her, "'Mione, are you decent?"

"Yes, Fred" Hermione said, rolling her eyes, anticipating exactly what he said next.

"Shame" Fred said simply, opening the door and winking at her, she smiled at him, rolling her eyes, only Fred or George could get away with something like that without getting a scolding from her and that was only because she'd learned to live with their perverted remarks.

"Anyway, I came to tell you dinners ready" Fred continued, Hermione looked at him surprised.

"You cook?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's the only way you'd ever get fed whilst living with George. He can't even make toast without nearly setting the whole kitchen on fire" Fred said, smirking.

"Hey! I'm not that bad" George said offended, walking in from behind his brother.

"Oh, but you are dear brother of mine, remember the incident with the microwave?" Fred said, raising an eyebrow at his brother, who glared back.

"You had to bring that up" He muttered, before regaining himself and grinning at Hermione, "So, how's out little bookworm finding my dear brothers room? You know...my bedrooms still free if you want" He said, winking at her exaggeratedly.

"I'm fine, thank you," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"I told you, Georgie, she already knows that I'm the handsome twin" Fred teased.

"On the contrary Freddie, I think our Hermione has realized that if she had to share a bed with the most handsome twin which of course is myself, she wouldn't be able to keep her hands of me" George said, grinning at his brother.

"I am more than capable of keeping my hands off of both of you, now can we eat?" Hermione asked, they both nodded, grinning at her before gesturing for her to lead the way.

•••

After a surprisingly delicious dinner, Hermione, Fred and George retreated to the living room, each sitting down on separate couches; a companionable silence filled the room, Hermione thought back through the hectic day. Two days ago she was getting ready for a lovely summer at the Burrow with her seemingly brilliant boyfriend and his family, now she was getting ready for a summer in a strange flat with his twin brothers. Hermione was surprised when she thought that this new summer was going to be a lot better than the other one. Her thoughts were interrupted when George said, "Either of you want to play a game of Never Have I Ever?" Fred's face lit up, but Hermione adopted a confused expression.

"What's 'Never Have I Ever'?" She asked, mentally cursing herself for not knowing that.

"You don't know what 'Never Have I Ever' is?" Fred asked.

"No, either of you care to explain it?" Hermione asked, blushing at their incredulous expressions.

"Where have you been since the War ended Granger?" George asked.

"Studying for my N.E.W.T.S" Hermione answered simply.

"Well, whilst you were doing that, the rest of our age group were playing this drinking game" Fred said, smirking, "Do you want to explain the rules Georgie?"

"It's your simple drinking game, you get some shots and sit in a circle, then you start with someone saying 'Never Have I Ever...' and then something you think the other players have done that you haven't, so Hermione, you would say, 'Never have I ever played Quidditch' and me and Freddie would have to drink a shot and the same vice versa, Understand?" Hermione nodded.

"So, Granger, think you're up to it?" Fred asked, grinning at her.

Hermione thought for a moment before answering, "What have I got to loose?" both twins grinned at her before George stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Minutes later they were sitting in a circle on the floor, shot glasses in front of them and a large bottle of fire whiskey in the centre of the circle, Hermione silently thanked God that she could handle her drink, unlike Ron or Harry. Fred filled each of their glasses then sat back, "Okay, ladies first" He said, gesturing for Hermione to begin, she thought for a second before smiling.

"Never have I ever failed an exam" She said, both twins picked up their glasses and drunk.

George spoke next, "Never have I ever snogged a Weasley" Hermione sighed, and then picked up her glass and drunk, the fire whiskey burning her throat as she swallowed causing her to cringe.

"Never have I ever had sex in supply room of the shop" Fred said looking pointedly at George who glared at him before drinking. Hermione grimaced at that mental image.

"My turn, never have I ever slept with a woman" Hermione said and both men drank proudly.

"Never have I ever skinny dipped in the lake outside the Burrow" George said, Fred raised an eyebrow before drinking, Hermione laughed.

"Never have I ever read a book in less than a week" Fred said, smirking as only Hermione picked up her glass and drunk.

After a few more rounds of the game, both boys had drunk at least 10 shots each where as Hermione had only drunk 3, "Damn Granger, you're so innocent, it's to hard to get you to drink" George said.

"I'm far from innocent, George. It's not hard to get me out, you just have to know what to say" Hermione said, smiling, "Now, It's midnight, I'm going to go to bed, Goodnight boys"

"Night 'Granger" George said, planting a sloppy kiss of her left cheek as Fred did the same on the other.

"Night" Fred said, smiling up at her.

Hermione was almost asleep when Fred came in, he was careful not to make a sound as he found some pajamas, slipping them on, before climbing in bed next to Hermione, she smiled as he didn't try to touch her or wrap his arm around her waist like George probably would have, she found herself silently wishing he would before shaking her head, she'd just broken up with his brother.

"Night Fred" She whispered.

"Night Hermione and I'm sorry about what Ron said earlier, he had no right" He said softly, Hermione was surprised to hear that his voice was not even a little bit slurred, clearly the twins could handle their drink more than Harry or Ron, she smiled at his words before drifting slowly to sleep.

•••

_Hermione was lying on the floor of Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix Lestrange hovering over her, hissing insults at her like venom and holding a dagger above her arm, "Tell me, you filthy little Mudblood, tell me what else you stole from my Vault or I shall run through you with this knife! Answer Me! Crucio!" She called when Hermione didn't answer making her writhe with pain, the muffles protests soon turned into loud screams as Bellatrix dug her blade into Hermione's arm, carving the letter 'M', followed by 'U' Hermione knew what she was spelling, she was leaving a permanent reminder on her arm of what Hermione was believed to be. She tried to struggle, but her arms were held down by an unknown curse, so she just screamed, as loud as possible, hoping the pain would end soon or someone would hear her cries and come for her._

"Hermione!" She heard someone calling her name, pulling her out of her awful memory. She drifted back to consciousness to feel a pair of arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a warm hug. She heard someone breathing heavily, wondering who it was before realizing it was herself and trying to calm herself, "Shh, 'Mione it was just a dream, they can't hurt you anymore, Bellatrix is dead, remember" She heard a familiar voice whisper into her ear, sending involuntary shivers down her spine.

"Fred" She croaked out, looking up to see him smiling comfortingly down at her, "How did you know?"

"You were screaming her name, begging her to stop and I knew something happened to you during the war, but I didn't know what, I'm guessing she's the reason for those scars on your arm?" Fred said carefully, not wanting to bombard her with questions she probably didn't want to answer.

"Yes" Hermione whispered, not meeting his gaze.

"I'm not going to make you talk about it, lets get back to sleep" He said, removing his arms from around her and moving to lay down.

"Don't" Hermione said, "Please hold me, Ginny used to when I lived at the Burrow. It makes me feel safe" He nodded at her, letting her lay down before wrapping and arm round her waist and letting her rest her head on his chest, he smiled as he heard her whisper seemingly to herself, "So much safer than Ginny" before she drifted back to sleep, Fred following minutes later, a warm smile still gracing his face.

**AN: Yay? Nay? Reviews are still welcomed! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews I've gotten so far! I decided to focus more on the relationship between Hermione and the Twins this chapter, Hope you liked it! **


	5. Chapter 5 Lies & Announcements

**Heart Breaks Or Summer Romances?**

**Chapter Five: Lies and Announcements. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. Never was. Never will be **

Hermione woke up to the sound of George banging impatiently on the door and yelling, "Gred! Granger! It's almost 10am! Time to wake up!" She groaned surprised she'd slept in so late, usually she was the first to get up in The Burrow, apart from Mrs Weasley of course. Hermione attempted to sit up, but an arm wrapped around her waist prevented her from doing so. She attempted to pry the arm away from her side, then remembered the night before, Fred had been so kind and comforting, so unlike the boys when they were on the search for the Horcruxes. Hermione smiled and turned to face the sleeping twin.

She'd never taken the time to actually look at Fred Weasley before, now as she looked as his features close up, Hermione decided he was surprisingly handsome, she brushed a stray strand of his too long hair from his face before saying gently, "Fred, you have to wake up" He groaned, opening his eyes, his sleepy blue eyes staring back into her brown ones as his came into focus, he smiled at her lazily.

"Morning, Granger" He said, leaning forward and kissing her cheek before removing his arm from her waist, getting up and stretching his arms above his head, sending Hermione a sly grin as he saw her watching him from the bed, "Enjoying the view, Granger?"

Hermione felt her face go red as she realized she'd been staring at him, "Where's your bathroom?" She asked, avoiding his gaze and the question completely.

"Take a right down the hall, third door on your right or you can use the en suite through that door on your left" He said, pointing to the door before turning his back to her to get out a fresh set of clothes.

"Thank you" Hermione said, turning to get a towel from her chest of drawers and a white sundress and underwear from her wardrobes and going to get showered and changed.

•••

Hermione walked into the kitchen half an hour later, she wore her white sundress that came to her knees, it had spaghetti straps that tide at the top of her shoulders, her hair was still damp but was gradually returning to it's usual curly state. She smiled as the twins came into view; they were seated at the table in the centre of the kitchen, with their backs to her.

"Hey" Hermione said brightly, walking to the table and taking a seat, she looked up at the twins, noticing that they were wearing identical expressions of anger and worry, "What's wrong?"

"I think you might want to read the Daily Prophet 'Mione" Fred began carefully but through gritted teeth, nodding over to the previously unnoticed newspaper sitting on the work top behind Hermione, she raised an eyebrow before walking over and picking up the newspaper, reading the incriminating headline on the front page.

'_**Golden Girl Granger Gone Bad' -By Rita Skeeter.**_

"What's this all about?" She asked, glancing up at the twins with a wary and confused expression before reading on, underneath the headline was a large photo of Hermione at her graduation from Hogwarts, grinning with Ginny and Harry standing either side of her, she would have been standing with Ron, but that was another day he refused to stay with her for more than five minutes without looking extremely bored and walking off.

"_Hermione Granger, 20, was previously believed to be the so called 'Gryffindor Princess', but thanks to recent developments, we are now aware that the brains of the Golden Trio is not as innocent as she would like people to believe. Ronald Weasley, Granger's __**ex**__-boyfriend, has confirmed in an interview that the reason for their recent split was because Hermione had cheated on him. Yes, you read it right, Hermione Granger broke her childhood sweethearts heart, by seeing another man. I don't know about the rest of you, but I for one am not completely surprised."_

The article then went on to describe Ron's 'evident heartbreak' and 'rage' in an interview, Hermione placed the newspaper down calmly, her eyes glazing over with uncovered frustration. She was used to the childish, unpredictable articles about herself from Rita Skeeter. Ever since the Tri-Wizard Tournament in her fourth year, the woman seemed to have everything against her, but from Ron, she'd expected better. Fred and George seemed to notice Hermione's rage, they stood up and walked carefully over to her, as though she was going to bite their head off, once they were with in reaching distance, Fred looked at her sympathetically, but she could see the hidden anger in his eyes, he said in a barely controlled voice, "He's taken it too far now, 'Mione"

"Don't worry, Hermione, we'll have a nice little chat with little Ronnykins and..._convince_...him to tell the truth" George said, an evil grin spreading across his face, Hermione couldn't help but smile, she knew that Fred and George could never hurt Ron, they loved him too much, but they would certainly threaten him with many various hexes and jinxes for treating any woman like he'd been treating her, at least some of the Weasley men knew how to treat a woman.

"Thank you for the offer boys, but I can handle him, remember he's still your brother" Hermione reminded them, her anger calming slightly as she remembered that everyone that truly mattered to her knew the truth of what happened or knew better than to believe anything that Rita Skeeter said.

"Exactly, so he should know how to treat a woman and how not to act like a complete prick, right Georgie?" Fred said, glaring at the paper on the side.

"Right, Freddie, but Granger's also right, we shouldn't do anything too hasty" George said, then noticed Fred was going to interrupt, he held out a hand, "Hear me out, lets wait until Mum finds out, she'll certainly be livid with Ron and then that saves us having to hex his balls off!" Hermione laughed.

"Merlin knows he deserves it" Fred said, grinning, he then grimaced as a sudden thought came to him, "I'd hate to be on the receiving end of Mums rant when she finds out what Ron did, You're like a daughter to her 'Mione"

As Fred finished speaking they heard the floo activate and seconds later a furious Ginny stormed into the kitchen, "Merlins balls! That git must have a death wish saying those dreadful things about you, Hermione! How dare he? What the fuck did you ever do to him? I know he's my brother, but you're like my sister and that was just completely out of order!" She exclaimed, pacing back and forth in front of them, she then stopped abruptly in front of Fred and George, "Why aren't you guys fuming?"

"We are, Gin" Fred said, "I, for one, would personally like to hex Ron into oblivion, then feed him to the Gnomes, but we just figured out that if we do that, we wont get the pleasure of seeing Ron getting screamed at by Mum for what he did"

"I don't think I've ever seen Mum so mad at Ron" Ginny admitted, then grinned, "She started muttering something about 'sending Ron to live with Aunt Muriel permanently' to 'teach him a lesson on how to treat a woman with respect'"

"That woman gives me the creeps" Fred said, shivering.

"I remember when we were young and she told us that if we didn't stop playing pranks on Mum-" George began.

"-She would make us clean out her attic, without magic" Fred continued, grimacing.

"That would have taken years, she is such a hoarder" Ginny said, trying to shake the memory of her least favorite relative from her mind, "Hopefully she'll make Ron do it"

"Poor Ron" Hermione said, Fred raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything, "Anyway, time for breakfast, I'm starving"

"You're thinking about food now? I'd be thinking of 1000 different ways to murder Ron and get away with it" Ginny said, only half joking.

"It's not the first time Rita Skeeter has spread lies about me and it probably wont be the last, I really don't care about her. I should have expected something like this. Plus, I know Mrs Weasley will sort Ron out better than any of us could and I haven't eaten yet today, it's nearly lunchtime now" Hermione replied.

The three Weasleys looked at Hermione and laughed, surprised by her calm response to the situation, they knew she wasn't making a big deal out of it because she didn't want to cause another family argument. Hermione turned round and began making herself, Ginny and the twins some pancakes.

As they were finishing their very late breakfast, there was a tap on the window, they all looked up to see Errol standing there, looking dizzy and confused as usual, Hermione was the first to move to the window, she picked up the letter, read the address and smiled saying, "It's from Mrs Weasley" before reading it out loud, "_Dear Hermione, Fred and George_-"

"Why am I always last?" George said, jokingly.

Hermione rolled her eyes before continuing, "-_I was going to write to ask how you're all settling into the new living arrangements, but I'm afraid this letter has turned into one of an apology, I'm terribly sorry for what Ron did to you, Hermione, I can assure you, he has been punished accordingly and sent to his Aunt Muriel's for the duration of the summer" _

The twins let out an identical 'Yes' whilst punching the air and Ginny and Hermione laughed, Hermione went back to reading, "_Harry also told me to tell you he's already written to the Minister in complaint and another article has already been written completely denying the previous accusations, again I can't even begin to tell you how embarrassed and sorry I am for Ronald's actions. I hope you can forgive us. Also, I would like to invite you three over to dinner tonight as Bill, Fluer, Charlie and Percy are all coming home tonight, Bill and Fleur have some very important news to tell us all and they insist that the three of you are here to hear it, I won't accept any excuses. Don't worry, Hermione dear, Ronald has already left for Aunt Muriel's. See you **all** later, lots of love, Mum" _

"Well that was all sorted rather quickly" Fred noted, smiling.

"It's not surprising, Weasley's sure know how to get thinks done" Ginny said proudly, then asked Hermione "You are coming tonight right?"

"I guess I have no choice, but I'd love to anyway" Hermione answered sincerely.

"Good, everyone's already missing you so much, it's not the same in our room without you" Ginny said, pulling Hermione into an excited hug.

"I missed you too, Ginny. Don't worry you'll still see me, besides I'm sure if you asked Harry, he'd give you a cuddle during the night" Hermione said, winking at her best friend who smirked back mischievously.

"Woah!" Fred said, suddenly, "We do not want to hear about our sister-"

"-Cuddling up to any boys, thank you very much" George continued, glaring at Ginny who glared straight back.

"I can do what I want with my boyfriend" Ginny stated.

"And we're not going to stop you" George began.

"But we just don't want to hear about it" Fred finished, Hermione smiled at how easily they finished each others sentences.

"Fair point" Ginny said, "Okay, I've got to go, See you at 4?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Yes" Hermione answered, smiling and Ginny apparated out of the room.

•••

"Ready Granger?" George asked later that evening as they stood in the living room of the twins flat, Hermione nodded stepping into the floo and shouting out 'The Burrow' before disappearing in the usual green flame, the twins followed.

"Hermione, dear!" Mrs Weasley said as she engulfed Hermione in a warm hug the second she stepped out of the fireplace, as if she'd been waiting for her to arrive, "Would you believe that I missed you already?"

"I missed you too, Mrs Weasley" Hermione said, hugging the small woman back.

"How many times do I have to say, call me Molly, you're an adult and part of the family now dear!" Mrs Weasley said, not waiting for a reply as the floo activated again and the twins stepped out, "Fred! George!" Mrs Weasley said, hugging her boys in the same bone crushing way she did Hermione.

"Hermione!" Hermione grinned as she heard Ginny shout her name, turning around to hug her best friend, who hugged her back tightly.

Hermione was about to say something to Ginny when she heard Charlie Weasley's voice shout from the kitchen, "Hermione Granger, how long has it been since I last saw you?"

Hermione grinned at the older Weasley as he appeared in the doorway. She'd become surprisingly close to Charlie when she started dating Ron, he was like an older brother to her and it was his opinion she'd feared most when it came to the break up, she knew how close he was with Ron and she'd hoped it didn't change their friendship, but judging by the grin on his face as he walked towards her, he didn't judge, "Charlie! It's been months!" she said, as he pulled her into a brotherly hug, lifting her up and spinning her round before setting her gently back on the ground.

"How are you holding up? I keep hearing about what my idiot of a brother did" He said, pulling back from the hug too look her in the eye.

"I'm doing fine, honestly" Hermione said, smiling at him, she was about to ask him about the Dragon Reserve when Mrs Weasley interrupted them.

"Okay, come on dears, it's time to get ready for dinner. Hermione, Ginny, can you set the table for me please, dears?" She asked, Hermione and Ginny nodded as usual.

"Of course, Molly" Hermione said.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into the dining room, "Well..." Ginny said excitedly, grinning at Hermione.

"Well, what?" Hermione said, clearly playing dumb.

"How was your first night with Fred and George? I didn't have a chance to ask earlier" She said, smirking.

"Surprisingly good, apart from the amount of cheesy pick up lines I had from George" Hermione replied.

"What about Fred?" Ginny asked, pulling her wand out and casting a charm on the cutlery and plates to set themselves out neatly on the table.

"He was really nice, he really helped me when I had a nightmare" Hermione admitted quickly.

"Hang on, If he helped you with a nightmare that means...why were you sharing a bed with Fred?" Ginny asked, catching on immediately and raising an accusing eyebrow at her friend.

"Not because of the reason you're thinking of Miss Weasley" Hermione scolded, "There's only two beds in their flat and I wouldn't allow him to have the uncomfortable experience of being kicked out of his bed onto the couch"

"So you just wanted to cuddle with my brother?" Ginny clarified.

"No!" Hermione denied.

"'Course not" Ginny said disbelievingly, then laughed as Hermione's face went crimson.

"DINNER!" Mrs Weasleys voice rung through the house and everyone began to walk into the dining room almost immediately.

"Ginny! Hermione!" Bill said as he walked into the dining room, engulfing his little sister in a huge huge, then pulling Hermione into a hug as well, Hermione pulled back and greeted him before sitting down in between Fred and Ginny.

Percy walked in to the room as gracefully as ever, nodded in acknowledgment at Hermione and Ginny before sitting down next to Mrs Weasley and Bill, Hermione nodded back grinning at him, while Ginny just rolled her eyes at her brothers formal behavior.

They began eating once everyone was seated, Hermione noticed Ginny sending her knowing looks every time Fred made her laugh or talked to her directly, she tried her best to ignore it. The room was lively as always during dinners at The Burrow, with everyone talking about their days and shouting across the table during multiple different conversations. Hermione noticed that everyone very carefully avoided the topic of Ron and the Daily Prophet, she silently thanked Mrs Weasley for that, knowing that she probably had a word to her sons about not mentioning it. As the meal came to an end and Mrs Weasley summoned huge slices of Strawberry Cheesecake to sit on everyone's plates for dessert and Bill and Fluer stood up, a known way of showing that they had an announcement to make, Bill began, "We have something to tell you all. As you know, Fluer and I have been married for quite some time now and… well we've decided we want to start a family"

"We're going to have a baby," Fluer continued, grinning.

Mrs Weasley gasped, then looked at Fluer "You're pregnant? She nodded.

Mrs Weasley and Ginny jumped up and hugged Fluer, "I'm finally going to be a nanny!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed as she hugged her daughter-in-law. Everyone else stood up and hugged and congratulated the couple calmly.

After congratulatory drinks to the happy couple, everyone said goodbye to Hermione and the twins who apparated back to the flat, "Have fun" Ginny said to Hermione with a wink, Hermione rolled her eyes before apparating.

•••

Later that night, Hermione heard the door of Fred's bedroom open and shut and felt the weight on the bed shift, indicating that Fred had climbed into bed beside her. After a few moments, she found herself wishing he would turn around and hold her like he did the night before, maybe Ginny had a point, "Fred?"

"Yeah, 'Mione?" He asked.

All of a sudden, Hermione felt stupid for wanting to hug her ex-boyfriends brother, what would Ron be saying to her if he could see her right now? "Um... Don't worry, it's silly" She said, dismissively.

"What is it?" Fred asked, turning to face her, only to be face with her back, "Because there are a lot of words to describe you, Miss Granger, but one of them is definitely not silly"

Hermione smirked and rolled over to face him, then became unsure again, she dropped her gaze to her pillow. Fred looked at her expectantly, Hermione groaned deciding to get it over with, "Can you hold me like you did last night? It helped me sleep and stopped the nightmares" Hermione said quickly, not meeting his eyes, he smiled and pulled her close to his chest, letting her rest her head there before wrapping an arm around her waist, just like the night before.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place? That definitely wasn't silly" He said, chuckling, his chest vibrating against Hermione's cheek as he did.

"Thank you" Hermione whispered, holding him closer and closing her eyes, drifting to sleep quickly. For the first time in two years, she slept without nightmares of that night at Malfoy Manor haunting her dreams.

**AN: I got slight writers block toward the end, so I filled it with a cute Fremione scene. Sorry for the drama but I wanted to get Ron out of the way so I could add more Fremione. Yay? Nay? Am I moving to slowly? :S Reviews really help me write! :) **


	6. Chapter 6 Celebrations and Dancing

Broken Hearts... Or Summer Romances?

Chapter Six: Celebrations&Dancing

A/N: So so so sorry for the late update, I have my excuses (Computer crashing then exams then a holiday with no decent internet) and I can assure you it wont happen again, I'd like to say thank you to 'DragonGirl2101' for her suggestion on making a POV chapter which I have attempted to do in this chapter. Hope I've done okay :)

•••

Hermione's POV-

I walk out of the fireplace at The Burrow, well more like stumble out. You would think that after so many years of being a witch I would be able to use a floo network without tripping, but it still happens occasionally.

I look around to find that the living room I just stepped into is completely deserted, a _very_ unusual sight for The Burrow, but other than the lack of people it still looks the same as it did the last time I was here, nearly three weeks ago.

Although I had promised Mrs Weasley I would be round every week, I had been helping Fred and George with the products for the shop non stop, they had some really interesting ideas. We had been unable to leave for more than an hour because of the highly dangerous potions we had been making, which wasn't long enough to go to The Burrow, eat dinner and come back. So Mr and Mrs Weasley, Harry, Ginny and Charlie had been coming to us every Sunday rather than us going to The Burrow.

The only reason I was still rather reluctant to go was because Ginny had been informing me that Ron had been 'dropping by' at random intervals when he thought that I would be there. Something all the Weasley's thought was pathetic, but the only way they could stop it was to block him from apparating or Flooing there, which could turn out to be a very bad idea if an emergency occured and Ron needed his family for some reason.

I wasn't entirely pleased about coming today, in fact I had tried sending my excuses and apologies but after a few of my excuses, Mrs Weasley had come round herself and informed me that she really needed me to be here as she was having a celebration for Bill and Fleur's new baby and they all wanted the babies 'Auntie 'Mione' to be there, something I would have to be horribly cruel to refuse to. Plus, Mrs Weasley seriously needed help, she had planned a massive party in less than three weeks and still hadn't finished the planning, so she needed all the help she could get. The only reason I was reluctant about coming is because of the fact that Ron could turn up, as he had said he 'couldn't miss welcoming his Niece/Nephew into the world for anything', a sentiment everyone knew was a lie, but couldn't prove, so Mrs Weasley had got him to agree to turning up before everyone else arrived, so I hope he's already left before I got here.

"Hermione, dear!" I was interrupted from my thoughts as I was greeted by an ever cheery but slightly worn out Mrs Weasley, "You look skinnier than the last time I saw you, have my boys been feeding you at all?"

I smile at Mrs Weasleys maternal instinct, which she showed with even people older than her, and reply, "Hello, Mrs Weasley, yes I have been eating, but I do miss your amazing cooking"

"I'll get some lunch for you, dear, you need to be fattened up" Mrs Weasley retorts, smiling and turning to walk back into the kitchen, before stopping abruptly, "I've been meaning to ask you dear, do you have a date for the celebration? Only I know Charlie isn't seeing anyone right now...I know it may be a little to soon but-"

"Actually I'm going with Fred as friends, Sorry Mrs Weasley" I cut her off, she smiles with a little disappointment, I know she has always hoped for me to become a Weasley, before turning on the stop and walking back into the kitchen.

I look around the room reluctantly, expecting Ron to walk through the door any second, I know someone would have warned me but I can't help but be slightly worried, suddenly I hear a familiar voice speak from behind me making me jump, "Ron's already been and gone, you have nothing to worry about" Fred says, him and George had left an hour earlier than me to set up the charms around the tent they were using for the party.

"Thank you" I sigh, turning around to face him, he grins at me.

"Anything for my date" He says playfully, winking at me.

"I thought we agreed that we were only going as friends to put off your Mums match making schemes" I reply, smirking at him.

"Oh we are, but come on, Charlie's a nice guy, what wrong with that match?" He asks.

"Nothing, apart from the fact that Charlie is the equivalent of a brother to me and spends the majority of his life dedicated to his job, he doesn't have time for commitment" I retort and raise an eyebrow at Fred, who smiles at me weirdly.

"Very true. Anyway, I'd have to hex him for flirting with my date if he tried anything" Fred replies.

"I'm not your date, Fred" I say exasperatedly.

"Face the facts, Freddie, she'd rather be with the handsome twin" George's voice calls from the fireplace he'd just walked out of.

"I don't want to be with either of you, George" I reply, smirking playfully at them both.

"You break our fragile hearts, Granger" George says, clutching his chest dramatically, Fred joins in.

"Of course I do" I say between laughs, smiling at them.

"Anyway" Fred says, getting back to normal, well as normal as a Weasley can be, "Let's get to work!"

•••

I scan my eyes around the large tent that had been put up for the occasion and smile absentmindedly at the sight before me, the party is in full swing, it's so much more lively than a muggle baby shower, with dancing and singing and so many more people present, both male and female. I somehow prefer it to the boring muggle baby showers, even thought I've never really been a party person. I've always loved Mrs Weasley's celebrations though, the atmosphere is always so lovely,

I'm pulled away from my thought track by Fred grabbing my hand, he grins at me cheekily before asking, "Dance with me, Mione?"

"No, I've already told you, I don't dance" I say reluctantly.

"Please? Just one dance?" He says, giving me a pleading look, I sigh before nodding at him and I'm being dragged outside within seconds.

"Why are we outside, Fred?" I ask, staring up at the night sky.

"I thought it'd be better for you if you don't like dancing" He says, grinning down at me as I hear the song finish in the distance. A slow song begins to play,_ just my luck _and Fred smiles down at me, pulling me into his arms, wrapping his arms around my waist so I can comfortably wrap mine around his shoulders. He looks into my eyes comfortingly, the only boys I've danced with for the past two years were Harry and Ron so I must look nervous, but as we begin swaying to the music I relax a little, closing the distance between our bodies and resting my head on his shoulder. Fred is taller than Ron and Harry so I immediately notice how much more comfortable his shoulder is, he rests his cheek on my head and I breath in slightly, noticing the now familiar scent of him that brings me comfort during the night but is also extremely masculine and sexy.

I mentally shake my head,_ this is Fred Weasley I'm thinking about, he's not sexy in the slightest, he's definitely not my type, at least, I thought he wasn't. _

"It's not as bad as you thought it would be, is it?" He whispers, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"No, it's actually really nice" I mumble into his neck. He doesn't reply for a second then I feel his hand on my chin pressing me to look him in the eye, I do, his eyes are warmer than they were before and I notice something I'd never seen before but can't place a name to.

"You deserve so much better than what my brother gave you" He whispers softly, his eyes moving to glance at my lips before moving back to my eyes.

Suddenly I feel something change between us, a tension I've never noticed before, he tilts my chin and moves his head down slowly, giving me a chance to pull back, I don't, so he closes his eyes and I close mine. Suddenly I feel his surprisingly soft lips press gently against mine, sending shivers down my spine and tingles through my lips, something I never felt with Ron, his kisses were always rushed and sloppy. I smile gently into this slow, gentle kiss Fred is giving me and kiss him back, tightening my arms around his shoulders, he pulls me closer to him so our bodies are pressed together tightly, neither of us notice that the song has ended, neither of us care.

Fred is the first to pull away from the kiss, gently parting our lips before smiling at me and saying, "I can't tell you how long I've been wanting to do that" I grin back.

We are interrupted by a loud, familiar and very obviously fake cough coming from the tent behind us, I wince before moving from Fred's grasp and turning to see George and Ginny staring at us with triumphant looks in their eyes, Ginny smirks before saying, "Told you they fancied each other" She points at me suddenly, "You are telling me everything later on"

"It's about time you two snogged" George says finally, winking at me, "I was beginning to think Gin and I were going to have to intervene"

"Shut up, Forge" Fred says from beside me, glaring playfully at his brother who shrugs, turns around to the tent and leaves, followed closely by Ginny.

Fred wraps his arms around my waist and brings me closer to him, I rest my head on his chest attempting to hide my flushed cheeks.

"Well that was embarrassing" I whisper into his chest, it comes out muffled but I know he heard me clearly.

"Don't worry, 'Mione. As long as you don't regret it, it doesn't matter that they know" Fred says back, while absentmindedly playing with my hair.

"I don't regret it, Fred" I say, definitely.

Fred lets out a breath he'd been holding before saying, "Good, I don't either"

I smile softly, looking up into his warm eyes,wrapping my arms around his shoulders and pulling him down for another mind blowing, lip tingling kiss. He doesn't disappoint.

•••

A/N: A short but sweet chapter, I was going to write more, but that felt like such a sweet place to end off! :) Hope you enjoyed the first romantic scene between Fred and Hermione! :) What do you think of the POV change? Am I writing FredxHermione or the other characters right? Reviews and are greatly appreciated! Constructive Criticism is welcomed :)

Thank you again to all of you who wrote a review for the last chapter, It's greatly appreciated and they always make me smile :)


End file.
